Bloodline
by charming writer
Summary: Lois, Oliver & Clark are sent to the "Phantom Zone" wherein they meet someone familiar. Chloe gets Victor/Cyborg to  retrieve a Kryptonian artefact from Tess Mercer but reveals what Brainiac did to her. & Davis Blooms backgrounds told to.


**Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Summary: Lois, Oliver & Clark are sent to the "Phantom Zone" wherein they meet someone familiar who's been gone long time. Chloe asks Victor/Cyborg to help her retrieve a Kryptonian artefact from Tess Mercer but inadvertently reveals what Brainiac did to her end of season 7. & more about Davis is introduced also. **

On Smallville previously Clark hugged Kara in the Barn after they'd destroyed Brainiac on Krypton when he'd gone back in time to kill Clark as a baby. "Thanks for saving my life back there."

"Anytime Cuz" She replied.

"Say hi to Oliver & Jordan for me." Clark asked.

Kara smiled & said. "Will do Clark." before she turned round & left.

Night time later in the Queen Mansion kitchen Kara dressed in her white cotton pyjamas took out some milk from the large double fridge & went to drink it when she felt a huge stabbing pain inside of her head. Kara fell down shattering the glass bottle & gripped her forehead. "AHH" She, moaned before seeing someone tall standing off in the distance smile at her.

Clark walked in through the Kent house front door a week later seeing Oliver sitting on an armchair there. "Oliver hey" Clark smiled. "What're you doing here?"

The Emerald Archer got up & answered him sad looking. "Kara's missing Clark."

Clark's eyes widened surprised a little. "Huh? She's been here the whole time."

"What?" Oliver questioned him completely shocked.

Clark nodded his head. "Yeah she's visiting you know that she told me."

Oliver shacked, his head amazed. "No I don't. We went to bed a week ago & then when I woke in the morning she wasn't there.

The Kryptonian shifted himself slightly. "Well Kara said you knew she was here & that you didn't mind it."

"If my wife goes anything Clark she always tells me." Oliver stated back.

Clark realised then that the person who'd been impersonating his cousin wasn't actually her. "Then something must've happened to her after we came back from Krypton."

Brainiac inserted 2 metal wired prongs into Chloe's brain a little while later at her & Lois's apartment when she realised he'd been impersonating Kara. He & Clark talked at nuclear power plant a few hours after that.

"You did something to Kara after we came back from Krypton, didn't you?" Clark said.

Brainiac smiled seeing the distressed look on his & Green Arrows faces. "Maybe yes"

Green Arrow grabbed him & aimed an electrical mini arrow against his chest.

"Oliver, don't" Clark shouted as he tried to stop him doing that.

"You killed her you son of a bitch." Green Arrow answered angrily.

Turning him round Brainiac pinned Green Arrow against the wall. "Oh, no, something far worse than that"

"Where is she?" Green Arrow pleaded with Brainiac.

The interactive construct replied. "Somewhere you'll never see her again." surmised.

In the night's sky a diamond shaped object carrying Kara inside span round & round as it travelled forward. A month later the new CEO of Luthorcorp Tess Mercer seated at her desk opened up a suitcase housing Clark's Fortress crystal inside it. Couple of hours later Oliver, Dinah & AC were inside the "The Isis Foundation" talking as they, searched for Clark.

"Oliver Bart & Victor have scoured the entire southern hemisphere. If Clark's not there then Kara isn't either." Dinah commented.

Oliver moved close to her. "Just because she mightn't be there Dinah doesn't mean Kara couldn't be somewhere else & as long as I live I won't stop looking for her."

2 months later Davis Bloom talked to Chloe Sullivan at the same place the Justice League did. "We all have some part of us that we hold underneath the surface. Even I do."

Clark talked to Chloe after she found the toxic poison antidote that saved Oliver. "If this's because of Brainiac Chloe then we don't know what can happen!"

Chloe answered angrily. "This's my life Clark & I'm choosing to look at this as a gift."

Oliver & Tess talked as they staff wrestled each another in the Luthor Mansion a couple of weeks later.

"So what're you here for really Oliver?" Tess asked.

The blonde archer answered. "To talk about, merging our companies maybe."

The 2 people swung & moved around the room a little as they clashed their staffs against one another again. "Oh right. I thought it was because you missed your wife. How's the search going by the way? Not good I hear."

She swooped, her staff under Oliver's leg who, jumped up avoiding it. "I'm still assessing my options Tess."

Holding her staff out Tess walked up close to Oliver & pointed it at him. "Meanwhile you sit alone at night drinking scotch watching old camcorder movies pining & fritter around the world next day boozing it up with women." She shook her head at him. "Not a good role model for your son is it?"

Oliver grabbed Tess & backed her against a wall & kissed her with all the pent up anger he'd been feeling the past 2 months.

She & Chloe spoke a couple of weeks later in her office at the Daily Planet. "Why would you want me to do that?" Chloe replied worriedly.

"Because it was stolen Chloe & only a handful of people knew about that device. When I find out who has it, I'm taking it back." Tess stated defiantly.

Clark & Lois conversed at their desks as she told him about his idea of her moving in with him. He & Oliver talked on his jet plane half hour afterwards. "I know I was stupid Clark but the women didn't mean anything I just missed Kara so much & finding out about my parents also I couldn't cope with that."

Clark nodded understandably. "I know mate I miss her to but I'm not giving up on her though."

Oliver shook his head in agreement. "Me neither."

Clark tilted his head side wards. "Oh, yeah what's changed?"

The Archer smiled at his friend & answered. "I did Clark. Saving Jimmy from that punk last night reminded myself, who I really was that I'm not Oliver Queen billionaire playboy. I'm Green Arrow & Kara's husband & Jordan's father first & foremost."

Clark smiled back & put his right hand on Oliver's left shoulder. "I'm glad your back mate."

Oliver nodded at him replying. "Me, too buddy."

3 months after Brainiac affected Chloe Lois knocked on Clark's kitchen back door with Oliver beside her. Clark came downstairs & opened that up. "Oliver, Lois." He said.

Lois handed Clark one's of her cardboard boxes with some of her possessions in it. "Handle these albums with care, Smallville. I've had them since I was 10."

She turned round & looked at Oliver "& if you break my Baseball collection buddy I'll bruise you straight into next week."

Oliver lifted his arm whilst holding onto the box also. "As if I'd' do that Lois. I know how much they mean to you."

Clark butted in looking confused. "Okay what reason would I want with your Def Leppard anthology?"

Lois smiled happily. "I'm taking you up on your offer to move in Smallville. Just like old times -you, me, "Guitar Hero" weekends."

Clark scrunched his face up a little. "Yeah but I didn't think you really meant that."

Lois huffed at him. "Of course I did Smallville. We talked about it last week didn't we?"

Clark laughed worriedly. "But you didn't like it here remember? The rooster woke you up every morning."

Lois tilted her head sideways slightly. "Only once at a time so I put up with that I mean you try sharing walls with pre-wedding Chloe & Jimmy.

Clark & Oliver's, face riled in horror thinking about that. "Okay Lois we don't need to know about that." Oliver commented.

Lois laughs. "Oh come on it's not something anyone would do here right so let's get in chop, chop."

They walked over to the middle table & placed the boxes down on them. "Do you think it's a good idea us living & working together?"

Lois flicked her wrist at him. "Carpooler's, dream Clark. I mean what's the worst thing that can happen that I'd see you in your Snoopy boxers? I know how beauty conscious Oliver is so it's not like anything here would be different."

Oliver & Clark looked at each other shrugging before going back to Lois. Taking a small brown parcel out from his box Oliver handed it to Clark. "Oh, I, uh, found this on your doorstep. He laughed out happily "Guess your mom still makes you care packages. I think she put lead in the cookies."

Clark unwrap it & pulled a large clear diamond looking object.

"Whoa that's weird looking." Oliver muttered. "& there's no return address either." He added checking the parcel box secondly.

"What's the funky paperweight for?" Lois asked.

Clark replied lying about how he knew what the object really was. "I'm not sure Lois."

Picking it up Lois held it. "Oh it comes with batteries."

The crystal lit up suddenly & started whirling & buzzing worrying the crowd a bit.

"What the hells that?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't know but I think you should put that down Lois." Clark commented.

Lois flicked her hand still holding the object. "Oh come on Clark its beautiful no."

Clark grabbed Lois's hand attempting to take it from her. "Lois."

The lit surrounded & almost blinded them. Oliver grabbed on trying to separate them from it but the crystal encompassed them & flew out a smashed window & travelled higher & higher up in the sky.

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your warm hands break right through  
>Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it<br>Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
>Just save, save come on.<p>

STARRING

CLARK KENT

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LOIS LANE

TESS MERCER

DAVIS BLOOM

OLIVER QUEEN / GREEN ARROW

KARA ZOR-EL QUEEN / SUPERGIRL

GUEST STARRING

VICTOR STONE CYBORG

JORDAN QUEEN

FOARA

PHANTOM ZONERS

Chloe walked in through the unlocked back Kent kitchen door carrying another of Lois's boxes.

"Hello? Lois? Can you remind me again why we're moving stuff you've never use?"

Not hearing anyone she called out again. "Hello, anybody Clark? Oliver? Turning round she saw the shattered window & went over seeing the Kryptoninan crystal on the floor. "Oh my god" Chloe replied as she picked it up & put it in her bag.

Tess Mercer appeared in from behind. "Not exactly the bachelor pad I'd imagined."

Chloe asked. "Is Clark expecting you, or is this another one of your daily break-ins?"

Tess walked towards her. "You keep holding on tight to that grudge, Chloe." She sees the broken glass. "What's with all the broken glass? Is everything okay?"

"Everything except the bird, that flew against the window. " Chloe said back.

Tess didn't believe what she'd said. "A bird really? All that brainpower, & that's what you've come up with?"

She walked over to the broken window & looked outside.

"It was a large bird." Chloe incited before she turned round & continued what she said. "In fact, Clark, Oliver & Lois are buying a new pane as we speak.

Tess tilted her head as she turned right back. "Really it doesn't take 3 people to do that." She talked about the crystal next. "So where's the crystal then?

Chloe laughed slightly. "You're still looking for that thing? I can assure you Tess no NASA-Calibre rock's just goanna pop up in some innocuous cornfield."

Moving forward Tess folded her arms inwards. "Actually it just did. My frequency generator recorded an energy surge about two inches from where you're standing."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders pretending not to know anything about it. "Well, I can't speak on behalf of your "frequency generator," but on behalf of logic, Clark's the copyboy in your newspaper. What would he want with some supercomputer?"

She walked over & took some stuff out of one of Lois's boxes as Tess came over to her. "More appropriately, what do you want with Clark Kent? Look at you. So eager to cover up his, tracks. Blind loyalty can be dangerous, Chloe."

Chloe moved her head forward & looked at Tess seriously. "That means a lot coming from Lex Luthor's protégé."

Somewhere far off in the galaxy Clark laid down on a bed of rocks with a gash near his forehead woke up groaning recognising where he was. "Ah!" He said holding his head.

Getting up & he looked around for Oliver & Lois. "OLIVER! LOIS! Clark shouted as he walked up the hill & saw the Emerald Archer sprawled out just down the way first. "Oliver." Clark announced as he ran down & kneeled beside him & tried waking him up. "OLIVER!" Clark replied again as he shacked, him vigorously.

The billionaire blonde stirred round & gasped, as he inhaled a little dust underneath him. "Ah!" he replied getting up quickly as he coughed revealing his dirty white shirt & slightly cut neck.

Seeing him Oliver said. "Clark?"

The Kryptonian put his arm round Oliver's shoulder & asked. "Are you, alright mate?"

Looking at his surrounding's Oliver answered. "I think so yeah. What the hell's this place man?"

Clark sighed. "Hell is the right word exactly. We're in "The Phantom Zone."

Oliver's eyes widened when he heard that. "What the alien hell-hole prison place your biological father created?"

Clark nodded replying. "Yes. How do you know about it?"

"Kara told me. Oliver stated breathing. How did we get here then?

"By my diamond Fortress crystal key" Clark answered.

Oliver breathed. "Well then we need to get out of here Clark."

Clark nodded his head. "Once we've found Lois definitely."

Oliver's eyes widened thinking about their other compatriot. "Oh my god where is she?"

The 2 looked round & saw her long way down the bottom. "LOIS!" Oliver cried as they both ran down to her. He shook her round & she awakened.

Lois saw Oliver & Clark when she looked up. "Clark? Oliver?"

The 2 men helped the right face scratched woman up. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

Lois nodded. "Hmm where are we?" She questioned.

Clark & Oliver tried ignoring that not wanting to give too much away. "Let's get you up." The brown haired Kryptonian replied.

He & Oliver did that as Lois gasped more in horror at where she was. "What the Hell? Look, I'm no astronomy major, but I thought there was only supposed to be one sun in the sky."

Clark took her hand & urged her forward. "We gotta get going. Come on."

Lois refused at first. "Guys I don't think you understand. We're not on Earth."

Clark moved on ignoring Lois. "That's impossible." He said.

Lois huffed. "Clark how many spaceships does a girl need to stumble upon to convince you that there are aliens among us? Guys we've been abducted!"

At "The Isis Foundation" Chloe talked to Dinah on her Blackberry Pearl. "Victor's in Venezuela? Okay do you know when he gets back? Right well can you call me immediately when he does thanks."

She hanged her cell up as Davis Bloom knocked on the door opposite. "Hey." Chloe commented.

Davis walked in with a folder in his hands. "Um, is this a bad time?"

Chloe smiled. "No it's just one of those days when I feel like my friends have left the planet. Can I call you later actually?"

She walked over to the coffee table opposite. Davis closed the door behind him. "Okay I remember what you said & don't mean to violate your no-fly zone, but... my blackouts are getting worse."

Chloe looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Davis sighed. "I thought if I could find my birth parents, they'd answer some questions, but I'm starting to feel like I just fell out of the sky."

Chloe came over to him. "I highly doubt that. Here, let me see what you brought me."

Davis handed her the folder. "That's my life story. It's a list of all known schools & foster homes I stayed in."

Chloe's eyes widened as she read it. "Jones, Webber, Pearson, Vogal, McBride, Moss. Wow! I mean, I know you leapfrogged homes as a kid, but your family trees more like the Redwood Forest."

Davis sighed again. "The problem is I can't find anything out on the first 3 years of my life."

"That's weird." Chloe mumbled confused like.

Davis laughed slightly. "Yeah so how about it Chloe will you dust off your reporter's hat & help a guy out?"

Chloe looked at him reluctantly.

Back in "The Phantom Zone" hours later Oliver, Lois & Clark still walked onward. "Come on, Lois. You're doing great. Keep moving."

Lois huffed feeling cold. "At least somebody thinks so. We've been hoofing it for hour's guys & my legs feel like two-ton barbells."

"Clark's right Lois if we stay here too long we'll die from the cold." Oliver conquered.

Lois huffed not believing what Oliver just said. "Yeah right you've been here before haven't you? Let's move."

Clark called her name out a little concerned. "Lois!"

She waved her hand back at the 2 men urging them on. "Come on you two!"

Lois stumbled on a dead skeleton lying on the ground & tripped over it. "Ugh!" She replied screaming.

"Lois!" Clark said worriedly as the 2 guys rushed forward & helped her up.

Oliver looked at the skeleton horrified. "What is that thing?"

Lois nearly puked up right there as Clark bent down to touch it. "Clark, don't touch it."

"Zoner" Clark nodded acknowledging it.

Lois's face scrunched up confused. "What's that?"

Oliver shacked, his head not wanting to think what happened to the creature. "You don't wanna know Lois."

Another person growled at them from a distance. Lois held onto Clark protectively. "Oh god I don't wanna die here, Clark!"

He put his hands on Lois's face & said. "We're not goanna Lois as long as we watch out for each other."

Oliver nodded agreeing as he looked at Clark. "Absolutely we'll be fine right?"

Lois turned round & looked at him.

"We're not fine Ollie. We're standing on our own graves! We're goanna die here okay? No more farmhouse, Daily Planet, Queen Industries, wife or family!"

Clark grunted. "Lois, listen to me. No one's goanna mess around with the dynamic trio alright?

Lois answered nodding. "They'd better not had. Let's keep moving."

Clark nodded back. "Okay."

The trio moved on just as the second creature from up above jumped down knocking Clark on the ground away from the other 2 a bit. "CLARK!" Oliver shouted.

Lois tried going toward him but Oliver held her back. "Oliver what're you doing?"

The Zoner was about to hit the son of Jor-El when another person jumped down dressed in a long black lengthened hood & costume & pulled the Zoner away from the young Kent. The creature growled & charged at the black hooded person who gripped him in an arm lock & elbowed him in the face making him stumble back a bit. The crowd gasped as Clark got up reacting to the scene. The warrior pulled a dagger out from beside their waist & swung it at the creature grunting. The Zoner dodged the hits & kicked the assassin in the stomach making them groan & fall down on the ground in a heap. Lois cowered in fear dreading what might happen as the creature came up to the young warrior ready to strike.

"Watch out." Oliver announced as the creature looked round at him allowing the person to grab him & bring them down beside them. The 2 rolled along the ground grappling trying to outdo the other person. The comrades gasped in shock when the Zoner pulled the black warriors, hood of revealing Kara Zor-El long blond platted & braided hair underneath.

"Oh my god" Lois said.

The creature pushed Kara away from him & got up standing. "Kara Zor-El." He replied recognising her face.

He charged at her again but Kara ready flipped up backwards against hitting him square faced breaking his neck partly. The Zoner fell on the ground motionlessly & looked up one last time as Kara bent down & plunged her dagger into his chest screaming. The people behind couldn't believe what'd happened as the Zoners head slumped sideways dead.

"Kara?" Oliver said utterly speechless.

The young Kryptonian turned her head round & looked up at the crowd coldly. "Oliver, Clark, Lois."

"Honey" Oliver replied again as he held his hand out & moved towards her.

Kara outstretched her right hand & answered angrily. "Don't come near me Oliver."

Clark & Lois couldn't understand why Kara behaved like that. "Kara." Lois stated.

The blonde Kryptonian looked at Lois & the 2 men then at the dead Zoner on the ground afterwards. "We have to bury his body before anyone else sees it."

She pulled the dagger from the Zoners body & wiped his blood on her clothing before she placed that back beside her waist.

"Why?" Lois asked.

"My blood's on him. If the Zoners smell that they'll know I'm here." Unhooking a casket she poured a weird smelling solution onto a rag & smeared that over the dead Zoners chest covering his smell of her on him temporarily.

Kara stood a few seconds later & picked the Zoner up & walked in an easterly direction as the others followed behind. "We need to move quickly." The Kryptonian said looking around cautiously whilst she picked up her pace. "There may be others nearby. I don't want them seeing me."

"Why?" Lois questioned.

"Because they'll, force me to open the portal & escape to Earth otherwise." Kara stated continuing on.

"So why were you out here then?" Clark asked her.

Kara turned her head slightly & looked at him. "I was scouting for food when I heard what was happening & saw you 3.

Coming up to a Wig Wham shaped dome the 4 people walked down the steps into it. The crystal like structure which used to shine bright now stood black as well as the dysfunctional pool in front of them. The young reporter & Emerald Archer looked amazed as did Clark who recognised the place from the first place he & Kara had been in "The Phantom Zone".

"Wait this is." He surmised amazed.

Kara nodded at him & threw her hood onto a small carved shaped table & then the dead Zoner on the floor. "Yes Clark it is. I found it a few months after I arrived here."

Oliver shrugged confused. "Found what?"

Clark answered him. "Her mentors shelter when he was in "The Phantom Zone."

Kara walked into a side room & came out again with a shovel. "Zaltar made a lot of things from Earth while he was here including a shovel which we can use to bury the Zoner with. We'll have to wait a few hours though until it's died down outside."

"So how come you were abducted then?" Lois asked Kara.

Kara shacked, her head. "I wasn't abducted Lois. Someone else sent me here entirely."

Oliver looked angry thinking about what Brainiac had done. Kara walked over to a small kitchen area place & got 3 bowls out & dolloped some sludge into them.

"Here eat this it'll keep your strength up" Kara handed them over to the 3 people as she then sat down opposite them & began to eat. The opposite side didn't like what they saw.

"It's got iron & proteins in it." Kara replied.

Oliver looked disgusted as he scooped up the weird looking gloop.

"& is the only thing you'll find here so you might as well eat it." She commented a second time taking another bit outta her bowl. "You get used to it after time anyway."

"How long you been here Kara?" Clark replied.

"It's been a year since Brainiac put me inside Clark." She answered him pointing to a calendar type looking wall afterwards which had rock scratching's symbolizing every week she'd been there.

Lois looked confused hearing that. "Kara you've been missing 3 months on Earth. The public think Linda Queen & Supergirl are both dead & "The Daily Planet" even wrote about them."

"Time moves fast here Lois although you never age & are constantly hungry. Shelters scarce & people kill for it which's why anybody who has one holds onto it tightly. I've managed to survive hiding myself down here & only going out occasionally."

Lois peered down at the dead Zoner then right back at Kara. "& killing, people to it seems."

"It's a kill or be killed world here Lois but I only do that if they attack me first." Kara incited.

Clark looked at her concerned. "Why you been like this Kara? What happened to you?"

Tilting forward Kara answered him angrily. "The same thing that would happen to anyone of you if you stayed here more than a day"

Oliver piped in. "But don't you care about people still though like Jordan & me?"

Kara eyed him coldly. "I stopped thinking about you 2 a long time ago Oliver. It's one of the things that, has kept me alive here."

Oliver's face shows all his heartache.

"Why the hell are you 3 here anyway?" Kara said next.

Lois commented. "We touched Clark's diamond shaped paperweight & it bought us here."

Kara grunted slightly. "Well sorry for you guys then but you've all just signed your own death warrants."

Clark shacked, his head. "No Kara we're getting outta here once we find the portal."

Kara laughed wickedly. "The portal was destroyed right after the last time Clark."

Lois put her hand on her mouth shocked. "So we're stuck here forever?"

Clark shacked, his head. "No Lois there's always, another way out which Kara knows don't you?"

She doesn't answer that.

"Why won't you tell us honey?" Oliver asked.

"Because I won't let what happened last time happen again when Zoners escaped here."

Oliver put his hand on Kara's arm. "But we don't belong here sweetie you know that."

Kara pulled that back sharply. "& I won't endanger 6 billion lives just for you & them Ollie."

Putting his bowl down Clark got up & stared at Kara seriously. "Well we're getting outta here one way or another Kara so you may as well just tell us what that is."

Kara sighed before she looked up at Clark. "My father built another escape hatch over nearby the mountains."

Lois pipes up happier. "So we're not stuck here totally then?"

Kara answered her question. "You still need my blood to open it. "

"Not necessarily." Clark butted in. "We're going" he said as he turned round & walked up towards the stairs.

Back at "The Isis Foundation" Chloe talked to Victor. "Thanks for coming mate."

"Anything Chloe" He replied. "So what's the impromptu visit you had Dinah tell me about then?"

"Oliver, Clark & Lois disappeared this morning." Chloe said.

Victor shrugged. "Well couldn't they be working?"

"I tried that. Lois & Clark never showed up at the Daily Planet or Oliver on his jet." Chloe stated.

"So where do you think they are then?" Victor added.

Chloe pulled the diamond crystal outta her bag & handed that to him. "In an alien prison a thousand light years away"

The bionic man laughed note quite believing it. "You're joking right?"

Chloe shacked, her head. "No I'm not Vic. I think Clark's crystal which this is, is what sent them there. It's a link to his & Kara's alien heritage."

Victor stepped away from the crystal. "Whoa yeah uh when it comes to things about Clark like that I stay well clear of it."

Chloe moved towards him. "Well I need you to steal a piece of equipment Vic that powers this crystal. Now, I think if I can gain access to the crystal's database, I may be able to get our friends back."

Victor laughed again. "That's your plan, Chloe? You're goanna hack into alien technology? Come on I mean that's a bit ambitious, even for you right?

Chloe shook her head. "There's no door number two Vic. This's my only option. "

Victor replied seriously. "Chloe if this thing's responsible for their disappearance then I don't think Clark would want you messing around with it I mean that object could be dangerous"

Chloe huffed. "I'm not messing with anything. I know what I'm doing."

Victor pointed his finger at her. "So what aren't you telling me huh?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't have time to explain it. Are you goanna steal the generator or not?"

The black haired man sighed a few seconds later. "Alright Chloe who does this fancy piece of equipment belong to then?"

Chloe answered back. "Tess Mercer the new CEO of Luthorcorp. She lives at the Luthor Mansion."

"Okay dokey." Victor nodded replying.

In the frozen wasteland Oliver & Clark finished of burying the dead Zoner. "Let's go." Kara dictated moving of as Lois walked behind her.

The 2 men got up & Clark slammed the shovel down beside the mounted earth then he & Oliver followed the girls afterwards. Half hour later Kara & Oliver talked.

"So you were goanna stay here forever then & not come back?" Oliver asked his wife. "Totally oblivious at how that'd affected Jordan & me whilst you weren't there. The evenings I slept underneath your cape. The days I thought every blonde haired curly girl I saw was you. The nights, I spent wide awake drinking scotch watching our wedding video over & over again. The same comment our son gave me every other day "When's mom coming home dad? & the bullying he received at school about it. I mean do you know what that did to him & how much he missed you?"

Kara turned round seeing Oliver upset. "I can imagine yes." She replied softly. "But sometimes people have to sacrifice the one's they love Oliver to protect the greater good heroes including."

Oliver thinking with his heart & not his head answered back angrily. "Well if that's what you think then I don't know why you married me?"

Going sideways he stormed of ahead & caught up near behind Clark & Lois who talked also.

"God I hope this thing's not much further." Lois said.

Clark answered her. "I'm sure it isn't Lois."

"But what if more Zoners come?" Lois looked at him worriedly.

Clark put his arm on Lois's shoulder. "Oliver & I will guard the portal whilst you & Kara go inside. We'll follow you when it's safe."

"Alright" Lois nodded her head replying.

They saw a triangular shaped arch up ahead which looked similar to Jor-El's one that Clark went through a couple years ago.

"That's it." Clark announced.

The crowd walked towards it but stopped when another Zoner appeared out from behind & grabbed Kara round her neck holding her dagger against it. She grunted trying to get of him.

"KARA!" Oliver shouted concerned.

The Zoner who held her spoke. "You shouldn't have come, sweetheart big mistake."

He dragged her back into the cave. The trio followed but 2 more Zoners appeared & grabbed hold of Oliver & Clark.

"OLIVER! CLARK!" Lois shouted.

The 2 men grappled with their assailants as Lois ran inside the cave. The 1st Zoner pulled Kara up to an S shaped console which stood in front of them. Lois came in seeing them.

"Let her go." She shouted.

The Zoner pushed Kara's head against the console & placed her hand against a sharp bit at the end. "No way human she's my ticket outta here."

He scrapped Kara's hand down cutting it. Grunting helplessly she tried to push the Zoner of her without success. Lois ran forward as the man put Kara's hand down right in the centre causing a bright light to appear in front of them.

"Hey." Lois said as she attempted to get the alien of Kara.

The Zoner pulled Lois of him & threw her right into the gateway.

"Lois." Kara replied concerned looking up.

Summoning up all her strength Kara grabbed the alien's clothing & twisted' herself round & punched him in the face. He staggered back as Kara holding her dagger came forward & slit him across his neck. The Zoner grabbed onto that & fell to the ground dead. Looking up Kara saw a black misty flying creature come towards her. She ran straight at it but the thing threw her back against a pillar which came down & knocked her out as it pinned her underneath. The creature flew through the portal before it closed up afterwards.

Lois appeared on a railroad track & woke up a few seconds later.

"Huh?" She replied & got up slowly. Lois looked round & called out for her friends. "Oliver? Kara? Clark?"

She felt a slight chill as a pair of black wings appeared right behind & went inside her body. The alien woman Faora possessing Lois walked over to an abandoned car & checked herself in one of the side mirrors

"This'll do." The woman replied smiling.

Faora/Lois fast read back logged issues of "The Daily Planet" 20 minutes later in the archive room when Tess walked in & saw her. "Well, well look who decided to show up to work today." She incited.

Faora/Lois ignored Tess & continued what she was doing.

Tess shifted herself slightly. "Oh, sorry am I bothering you?"

Faora/Lois turned round & looked at Tess seriously.

"I need to find my son." Faora/Lois announced.

Tess laughed out. "You're son? I have to admit, its difficult imagining a mini-Lois running around."

She noticed an employee passed out the floor over near where Faora/Lois was which frightened her slightly. "Do you mind me asking who the father is?"

Faora/Lois looked at Tess & replied "A great leader General Zod. Our creation arrived here attached to the Kryptonian spacecraft that housed the baby Kal-El."

Tess thought a couple of seconds whether she believed that or not & then said. "A Kryptonian spacecraft well, that makes perfect sense."

Faora/Lois tilted her head. "You know about it?"

Tess lied back thinking this could be related to the crystal that was missing. "Absolutely I can connect you with your son."

"Tell me what you know." Faora/Lois stood up demanding.

Tess quoted. "I'm actually searching for a Kryptonian artefact myself. A diamond-shaped crystal that was stolen from me & I think."

"You wanna exploit me?" Faora/Lois commented slightly angry.

Tess shook her head. "Of course not we'd be partners. We could combine our resources."

Faora/Lois read Tess's mind. "You're lying. You're worthless to me."

She sped out the room which surprised Tess to say the least.

Oliver & Clark rushed inside the cave battered & bruised & saw Kara lying down on the ground unconscious & bleeding.

"Oh no Kara" Oliver stated as he & Clark ran over to her.

Oliver kneeled & touched her sighting the pillar lying on top. "Clark she's not breathing." He stated worriedly. He leant forward & pinched her mouth open & breathed into it. "Come on baby don't die on me. I've lost you once I'm not losing you again." He commented more determinedly as he breathed inside her again.

Clark looked on worriedly wondering if his cousin was actually alive.

"If you wake up right now honey I swear to god I'll make up for everything I've done recently I promise." Oliver stated breathing in one more time.

A few seconds later a slight gasp came from Kara's mouth & she opened her eyes. Oliver hugged her relieved. "Oh thank god."

Clark sighed grateful also. The Kryptonian blonde looked up & saw who was there. "Oliver? Clark?" she said weekly.

Oliver shook his head. "Don't, talk much sweetie you're hurt pretty badly."

Kara peered down noting what he meant.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

His cousin replied the best she could. "The Zoner made me open the portal & pulled Lois into it before I killed him."

The guys looked over & saw the dead alien.

"& then a different one came & threw me against this before it escaped." Kara added.

"Okay we're goanna get you outta here." Clark stated as he stood up & went to one end of the pillar & tried to lift it up.

Kara shook her head. "No Clark you & Oliver have to take my blood & open the portal so that you can go back & stop the Zoner."

Oliver shook his head this time. "We're not leaving you Kara."

His wife eyed him up seriously. "If you don't go Oliver millions of people will die okay? There more important than me."

The Emerald Archer answered ignoring what she'd just said. "Not to me they aren't."

Chloe checked a cell phone message at "The Isis Foundation." that Cyborg had sent when Jordan Queen dressed in his private school uniform spoke to her. "So you think Victor will be able to get the alien technology that'll bring home dad & Uncle Clark?"

Chloe nodded at him. "Hopefully, yes. He's near the Luthor Mansion now." She went to go into the other room.

"Chloe" Jordan said.

"Yes Jordan?" The short haired blonde replied before she turned round & spied Lois. Her eyes widened excitedly seeing her cousin standing there. "Lois?"

Chloe rushed forward & hugged her tightly but stepped back afterwards when Lois didn't respond. "Are you okay?" The smaller cousin asked.

Faora/Lois answered her back coldly. "I read your articles, Chloe Sullivan. Whaddya know about the Kryptonian spacecraft that landed in Smallville?"

Chloe twigged it wasn't Lois talking.

"Chloe" Jordan uttered.

She turned round & pointed at him. "Stay back Jordan" Then swung back & spoke to Lois. "Where's Oliver & Clark?" She questioned.

Faora/Lois answered. "The 2 men you describe will die in the prison Clark's father created."

"No." Jordan whispered upset.

"It's alright honey." Chloe surmised. "What did you do with Lois?" She asked Faora/Lois.

The woman articulated. "I needed her vessel. Not my first choice really but surprisingly flexible."

"& you'd be?" Chloe solicited.

Faora/Lois smiled. "Faora General Zod's wife"

Realising the dangerous gravity Chloe grabbed Jordan & ran with him towards the front door but Faora/Lois sped in front of him. Chloe gasped & pulled Jordan protectively behind her.

"Tell me where he is or you'll both suffer the consequences." Faora/Lois cries.

Chloe shacked, her head frighteningly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please let us go."

Faora/Lois picked Chloe up strongly. "You must know more."

Jordan moved forward & tried pushing her of Chloe but Faora/Lois sent him flying back a little knocking him out.

"No." Chloe gasped in horror as Faora/Lois tightened her grip making her drop Davis's file which she had in her hand.

Faora/Lois put Chloe down seeing the picture of Davis. "Thank you." She said before she sped out the room.

Chloe caught her breath then turned round & hurried over to Jordan.

A security guard walked down the Luthor Mansion hallway when Cyborg came up behind & grabbed him by the neck.

"Shh!" He replied as he placed the unconscious man on the floor quietly.

Cyborg walked into the study & went over to a huge box on Tess's table which he figured housed the device Chloe wanted. Lifting it up he saw, 2 spiral connecting circles inside. Cyborg placed the lid back on then put his hands up when he heard a gun click behind him. Turning round he saw Tess standing there in her dressing gown.

"Tonight's so not the time to mess with me." She spoke with the gun outstretched

Cyborg humoured back. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't there was a party."

Tess walked towards him. "Whaddya know about the crystal?" She implied.

"That depends how good your shot is." The young man answered.

Tess stepped slightly closer. "Who do you work for?"

Cyborg laughed. "No-one you know certainly."

"Oh well that's a shame then cause getting blood of, of fabrics a total bitch." Tess announced before she nearly fired.

Reacting quickly Cyborg threw a paralytic dart into Tess's chest & ran over & caught her before she fell over.

"Don't worry miss you'll be alright in 20 minutes." He replied whilst he placed Tess on the leather couch nearby.

Cyborg went over & picked up the box. "In the mean-time, though I'll take this."

Then turned round & walked out the room. "I'll see myself out thanks."

Inside Metropolis General Faora/Lois walked down the emergency corridor looking for Davis. The casualty area was inundated with patients. Over by one of the beds Davis talked to a young boy there. Seeing him Faora/Lois walked over. One of the doctors stopped her before she got to him. "Excuse me, Miss? This area's restricted."

Faora/Lois answered him. "That's my son. Please?"

The doctor let her through thinking she was talking about the boy. Davis finished bandaging part of his arm. "There you go. Now all your friends are will be envious right? High five"

Davis held his hand up which the boy touched. "Yeah okay" He pointed to the nurse behind him.

"Now she's goanna help you find your dad, okay?"

The nurse & boy walked away as Davis walked over toward Faora/Lois. She looked confused at him.

"You helped him?" She questioned.

"Hey Lois what're you doing here?" Davis answered slightly confused.

"I might ask you that question." Faora/Lois questioned again.

Davis laughed. "I work here Lois whaddya think? Is everything okay?"

Faora/Lois replied confused. "I don't understand all that human carnage. Is that not you're doing?"

Davis laughed again miffed. "Maybe we need to find you a doctor."

Faora/Lois gazed at him lovingly. "All I need's you, my son." She hugged him tightly. "Mother's here."

"Okay she's crazy." Davis thought.

Back at "The Isis Foundation" Victor spoke to Jordan Queen who had an ice pack on the front of his forehead. "You okay buddy?" he asked.

Jordan nodded his head. "Nothing that a paracetamol wouldn't hurt yes"

Chloe placed the clear diamond onto the centre of the alien device which Victor saw in front of him.

"So Boy Scout & Ollie are really inside the Phantom Zone?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Hmm picture an alien Alcatraz & you've got it.

"Yeah Kara told me & the others about it but we didn't understand that." Victor remarked.

"Well if I don't bail Ollie & Clark out soon, who knows what kinder havoc Lo-bot will, leave in her wake." Chloe stated.

"Why don't I do it Chloe? I could hack into that thing probably?" Victor said.

Chloe turned & faced him. "Because this's' sophisticated alien technology Vic. You could damage it if used incorrectly."

Jordan arose from his seat. "Then how your goanna, hack into it Chloe? I mean it's not hooked up to anything & there's no computer here."

Chloe spun round & looked at him. "I know what I'm doing sweetie don't worry. Just stand back."

Victor & he did that as Chloe placed her hand over the top of the device & closed her eyes concentrating. The crystal lit up & the whole thing started whirling round slow at first then faster afterward. Victor & Jordan's eyes widened in surprise when Chloe's, nose started to bleed.

"Chloe you're bleeding." Victor proclaimed.

In a trance almost Chloe's eyes opened pale white.

"Chloe" Jordan responded speechless.

Victor moved forward attempting to pull her away. "Alright buddy you know what? We're done here!

Ignoring him completely she threw Victor unconscious into the next room. Jordan ran after him. "Victor." He countered shocked.

In the cold desolate expanse Oliver & Clark tried to get the pillar of Kara without success.

"Dammit." Oliver sighed angrily.

Kara placed her left hand on his right cheek as she breathed shallowly. "You have to leave Ollie."

He stared up & shook his head. "Not without my wife."

"The longer you stay the more damage the Phantom does." Kara quipped.

"I don't care." Oliver snapped.

Kara huffed. "That's the husband talking not the hero. We always promised our relationship wouldn't affect what we did & that everyone else came before us."

Oliver placed his left hand on Kara's right cheek. "We also promised we'd stick together no matter what."

"Unless Earth was threatened" His wife bit back.

"Oliver's right Kara we won't let you die here." Clark cited.

Kara looked at him angrily. "Jor-El wouldn't have done that if he was here."

"Well I'm not him." Clark implied.

A purple tractor beam shot down & lifted Clark up.

"CLARK!" Oliver shouted as he grabbed him & then the rock in front when the beam started pulling him to. Glaring down Oliver pleaded with his wife. "Kara, come with me. The world needs you. Our son needs you & I need you please. I LOVE YOU!"

After a couple seconds deliberation Kara placed her hands on Oliver's as the beam transported them out the cold windy wasteland.

In the second "Isis Foundation" room Chloe backed away from the alien device & breathed in slowly when it stopped working. She turned round & saw Clark, Oliver & Kara lying down in front of her. The now healed trio sat up & recognised where they were. The 2 Queens hugged relieved whilst Clark walked over to Chloe surprised.

"Chloe hey are you alright?" Clark asked concerned.

His friend acknowledged him & wiped her nose bleed of discreetly. "I'm fine."

Jordan walked in wondering what happened & stopped right in his tracks when he saw Kara stood away from him.

"MOM" Jordan shouted as he ran over & hugged her tightly.

Kara wrapped her arms round him & leaned down & kissed his head sweetly. "Hi baby." She said as Oliver smiled watching his reunited family.

He walked & hugged Chloe. "Hey Chloe"

"Hey Ollie I'm glad your back. & Kara to you must be happy." The ex-reporter remarked.

Oliver smiled. "I am yeah err"

He & Clark noticed Victor laid down in the next room unconscious.

"Victor?" Oliver quizzed wondering.

Chloe answered lying. "He's okay long, story."

"Alright then where's Lois? Have you seen her? Is she fine? Clark enquired.

Chloe sighed doubtfully. "Far from it unfortunately she was infected by something. Does the name Faora ring any bells? Strong person whose, quick & hates men?"

Kara nodded her head knowing who Chloe meant. "General Zod's wife the black creature that' escaped. We have to separate it from Lois & send it back to the Phantom Zone. "

"Okay I'll find Lois. Kara you go to the farm & grab my dad's crystal that Raya gave me. It's in a small silver lead box at the barn. Clark devised.

Kara nodded & acknowledged Clark. "Right"

"What shall I do Clark?" Oliver inquired.

"Take Jordan home & look after him." Clark responded. "We'll call you when we're done."

Oliver nodded his head. "Alright"

Kara & Clark started walking off but Chloe stopped them. "Hey, Clark heads-up but um Lois has all of your abilities without any of your inhibitions."

Clark countered. "Don't worry Chloe I can handle Lois."

Davis walked into one of Met Gen's exam rooms holding a cup of coffee which he gave to Faora/Lois "Here this won't sober you up, but it'll help clear away the cobwebs."

"You don't recognize who I am but you're the spitting image of your father." Faora/Lois proclaimed.

Davis put the coffee down on the table beside them then went over to Lois & shone a medical torch in her eyes. "Okay Lois, you got to reason with me. What drugs did you take? Pills, powder, paste? Don't tell me you injected anything."

Faora/Lois angled her head left slightly. "You don't know who you are. You experience blackouts? Hours of your life mysteriously lost? Your body's still evolving."

Davis backed away thinking how did Faora/Lois know that. "How do you know that?"

Faora/Lois answered. "Before we were Phantoms, Zod & I were unable to have children. So we created you."

Davis looked at her confused. "You created me?"

Faora/Lois nodded her head. "You arrived here as genetic matter, containing our planet's most powerful life-forms so that, in time, you would evolve & become Earth's ultimate destroyer."

Davis laughed. "I drive an ambulance."

Faora/Lois put a hand on his cheek. "The duty of a child's to continue the legacy his parents began."

She walked over to the bed opposite & picked up one of the bars of that using super strength. "Our family's meant to take this planet as our own. & after seeing you with these humans, I realize that you're still too weak to fulfil your destiny."

Faora/Lois turned round & pierced the sharp end of the bar into Davis's chest. He gasped in pain as he felt this happen then more so when Faora/Lois pulled the bar out. Davis stumbled backwards & then fell onto the floor half dead.

Faora/Lois dropped the bar & bent down & spoke in Davis's ear. "Trust me son. That what kills you makes you stronger. I'll be back when you're ready.

She got up & walked out the room then ventured down the hallway but stopped half way when she felt a gust of wind appear behind. Faora/Lois veered round & saw Clark stood there in changed clothes.

"I've been looking for you." Clark stated.

Faora/Lois answered seriously. "You're too late, Kal-El. Zod may be gone, but our creation will destroy your world."

He grabbed her arm & pulled Faora/Lois back when she moved off. "I know you're in there Lois."

The possessed female stepped toward him & said. "Remind me, Kal-El did Jor-El & Lara come looking for you? Of, course not. They didn't love you like I love my son.

That comment upset Clark. "This's all, my fault Lois. I'm sorry."

Faora/Lois laughed when she realised something about Clark. "You have feelings for this creature I inhabit. Like father, like son.

She outstretched her hand & pushed Clark far back against the brick wall which he flew straight outta & landed smack on top of one of the small fire trucks there. Faora/Lois sped up to Clark & held him down & gripped his neck.

"Lois, stop." Clark gasped.

Faora/Lois answered as she held Clark down still. "Lois can't hear you.

She tightened her grip but then loosened it when a beam of white light hit her chest forcing Faora outta Lois's body & into the white S shaped crystal Kara held outstretched. Lois collapsed on top of Clark which made him cough when he felt her weight on him. Kara ran over to both of them.

"Is she okay?" Clark asked.

Kara dressed in red hoody & blue jeans x-rayed Lois & found out she was. "Lois's fine yeah."

Clark looked at her & sighed. "Thank god."

Back in the exam room Davis's eyes opened as he lay down in a pool of blood.

Clark was photocopying some stuff at "The Daily Planet" next morning when Lois came up to him. "I just came from Tess. I got a raise."

Clark stared at her confused. "Why would she do that?"

Lois replied sarcastically. "Because I'm me hello"

Clark shifted left slightly. "Yeah but it's weird that's happened though right?"

Lois hit Clark's arm playfully before she moved off towards her desk. "Aw, hang in there, Smallville. You just have to pay your dues until the boss sees that you can photocopy like the best of them."

"Did you see Tess yesterday?" Clark queried the reporter.

Lois shrugged her shoulders at that comment. "Beat's me. All I remembers touching that rock & having some weird "Arabian Nights" acid trip, then waking up very confused."

Clark laughed & said. "Yeah it was a pretty intense hallucination, even for you."

Lois pointed her finger at him. "So I passed out, just like that?"

Clark looked down then up not trying to give too much away. "It was probably a blood-sugar thing. Lois, the best part about you living at the farms I can keep an eye on you."

Lois thought about that a couple seconds before she cited. "Yeah about that Clark, change of plans. Nothing against you or anything but with this raise I can actually afford a place, you know, without farm animals."

Clark shifted himself a little. "Does this have anything to do with the hallucination you had?"

Lois laughed not believing Clark thought that'd actually happened. "It was a dream Clark. You know make-believe. I mean what type of reality show stars you & Oliver as my knights in shining armour?"

Liking that thought Clark sniggered in response. "We were your knights in shining armour?"

Lois nodded her head. "Yeah crazy right?"

The Kent reporter saw Victor stood behind Lois alright now. "Victor hey"

"Clark." He replied. "Can we talk?"

The Kryptonian looked at Lois & then his friend. "Sure yeah"

The 2 men walked over to the Archive Room & went inside. Clark closed the door behind them. "I'm glad you're alright buddy." He said.

Victor scoffed at him. "No thanks to Chloe yeah"

Clark nodded his head not knowing what Victor really meant about her. "I know. She told me if you'd hadn't gotten, the device from Tess me, Kara & Oliver wouldn't be here now."

"Yeah but she didn't tell you how she hacked into an alien device without a computer & worked it herself which when it did turned her eyes white & she one, handily threw me across the room." Victor stated.

Clark hung his head down when he heard that. "Yeah um Brainiac infected Chloe before Kara & I disappeared earlier this year."

Victor flapped his arms up. "So why haven't you done anything about it?"

His friend sighed. "I have. I tried talking to her but she sees this as a gift."

Victor huffed. "Well it's not a gift Clark if Chloe's doing things like this. You have to stop her before she gets hurt or hurts anyone else."

Later on that evening Oliver, Clark & Jordan talked to Kara in the Queen Penthouse lounge.

"I don't understand. You've just got back & now you're leaving again? Oliver questioned Kara upset.

Kara answered him. "I did terrible things in "The Phantom Zone" Oliver."

"You were put in an impossible situation Kara." Clark said "No-one blames you."

His cousin looked at him. "But I still did them Clark & became everything Supergirl isn't."

"Your home now though mom" Jordan commented.

Kara nodded at Jordan. "Yes son but I'm still the person I was there & if I stayed here I could hurt the people I care about most."

Oliver put his hands on Kara's. "That's ridiculous honey."

Kara backed off him angry. "No it's not Oliver. If a man burst in here & tried to mug us, or we argued I'd kill you & him. That's how screwed up that place made me except I'd no powers there whereas I do here.

Oliver rubbed his hand up Kara's supportively "But we'd help you through that sweetie."

Kara shook her head. "No Oliver you can't. I have to do this by myself & not here."

"You're not coming back then?" Jordan asked upsettingly.

Kara hugged him tightly & kissed Jordan's head. "Of course I will honey. This's only temporary till I sort myself out."

"What about the public though & Supergirl?" Clark asked his cousin.

Kara responded. "Clark I have to deal with my anger & what happened in "The Phantom Zone" before I deal with the public. Besides the red blue Blur's done a good job protecting the world without Supergirl."

Moving forward Kara put her hand luggage bag over her shoulder & wheeled her medium suitcase towards the elevator opposite. Oliver came over as she pressed the down button & looked at her. Kara kissed him with all the passion she had in the world just as the elevator Binged & the door slid up. Kara walked inside & turned round & said "Goodbye" to everyone before the door slid down & the crowd smiled as she left.

The End


End file.
